particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Saridani Liberal Front
| Website = www.socialliberty.sd | politics = Politics of Saridan Republic | political parties = Political parties of Saridan Republic | elections = Elections of Saridan Republic | |Seats2 Title = Cabinet Members|Seats2 = }} The Saridani Liberal Front is the current ruling party of Saridan, its leader is Kanselier Lotte Van Althuis, the ex-Vice-Kasnelier of Saridan. The party holds socially-liberal and economically-right wing beliefs, it is currently in a coallition with the Progressive Urban-Agrarian Union. History The Saridani Social Liberal Union was created in October 3848 by Dr. Klaus Van Der Linden, an anesthesiologist from Pietersburg, Sint Pietereiland. The party gained its first seats in the June 3852 election, although it managed to pass some bills when it still was seatless. After this election the Populist Party together with the Saridan Tommorow Party created a government coallition and the SSLU became the biggst opposition party.Shortly after this election the SSLU changed its name to the Saridani Liberal Front, the name we use today. The SLF participated in the infamous early election motion of April 3858 and formed a coallition government with the Populist Party and the Saridani Conservative Party afterwards. On the 17th of May 3861, the party's founder Klaus Van Der Linden died in a car accident. He was replaced with an infamous militant atheist, Bernard Müller who was later charged for blasphemy and illegal border crossing attempt(to Aldegar). The SLF was ruled by its party committee for four years, until the suprisingly successful 3865 election which made the SLF the ruling party of Saridan. The SLF owed its electoral success to a businesswoman from Kaap, Lotte Van Althuis who reformed the party and via srong pro-business agenda won the election easily. Van Althuis not only became the Kanselier of Saridan, but also the new SLF Chairman. The SLF party committee awarded her with a golden statue of Klaus Van Der Linden, the party's founder and announced that it will always belong to the incumbent chairman of SLF. After the 3865 election, the SLF formed a majority government with the Saridan Tommorow Party, its former rival. The government of Saridan led by Lotte Van Althuis didn't impose any reforms for two years after the election, although there have been a few opposition party proposals which were easily defeated. 3867 has been the year when first reforms were imposed, the SLF legalized abortion, regulated dueling and secularized public schools. A year after the first three reforms, medical malpractice suits have been illegalized, unless a death occurs. SLF's coallition party, the Saridan Tommorow Party has changed paramilitary regulations and illegalized gay adoption at the end of the term. Many say that the colliding stanes on civil-rights-related issues of the tow coallition parties caused them to not institute nearly any reforms which ultimately led to the failure in the next election. The Saridani Liberal Front didn't fulfill nearly any of their electoral promises and disappointed most of its voters who became politically apathic and ceased voting afterwards. In 3870, after experiencing a terrible drop in popularity, the SLF restored the Progressive coallition with the PUAU as the leading party. Lotte Van Althuis, the party's chairman became the Vice-Kasnelier. Although with the dissolvement of the Saridan Tommorow Party an early election had to be held in 3872 between the two coallition parties. The only diffrence between the SLF and the PUAU was that whilst the first one was economically capitalist, the second one was socialist. Right after the 3872 election, the Saridani Liberal Front was backstabbed by its' previous coallition ally and once again was excluded from the government to become an opposition party. Two parties that once were best allies and struggled for civil rights together now are fierce rivals who fight to alter Saridan's economic stance. After the return of the Nationalist Party in 3875, the Progressive Coallition was restored, this time with the Saridani Liberal Front in power. Category:Political parties in Saridan Category:Political parties